


Brenda.Sharon Six Word Stories

by ultragirlvfr750



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/pseuds/ultragirlvfr750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few six word stories about the complicated relationship that is Brenda.Sharon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brenda.Sharon Six Word Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I saw some six word stories posted on tumblr awhile back and they made me wonder whether I could create some for Brenda.Sharon.

That pink trench-coat is a crime

I hope you brought your own car

Chief, my investigation must go first

She’s one of us. Well sorta

I can’t stop looking at you

Hate your rules. Adore your legs

Daddy, this is my Captain Raydor

When did I fall for floral?

I loathe you, now kiss me

Forgot your panties? Check my purse

Married to FBI. Sleepin’ with FID

Court can only bring us closer

Arguin’ is code for fuck me

Fritz, we accidentally fell in love


End file.
